


Blocked for pleasure

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy has a curious mind and Sanji is willing to try these things at least once





	Blocked for pleasure

“You want to try what again?” Sanji sounded amused but not dismissive. That was enough to tell Luffy that his suggestion was not being shut down. “Do I have to start monitoring what you, Usopp and Franky get to talking about?”

“Sanji.” Maybe flopping on the bed was not going to help his case but Luffy did want to be indulged on this after all. “Don’t you want to?”

“Oh I don’t mind it. As strange as this entire things sounds. As wary as I am about the idea I don’t mind exploring that.” Sanji rolled his eyes as he loosened his collar as Luffy watched. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and unbuttoned one button. “It’s just that it’s you it’s coming from.” He smiled. “I’m hearing this from you so I’m wary. It’s not that I don’t want to Luffy.” He paused and stared at the ceiling. “Not something I expected to ever hear from you in this life.”

“It’s not that bad.” Luffy scoffed. “We’ve done something similar.”

“No.” Sanji snorted. “We really haven’t. we’ve never tried inserting something in my dick before. We’ve tied up my dick before. You’ve stopped me from cumming because that’s something you enjoy.” Luffy grinned as Sanji leaned further on the bed almost over Luffy. “That’s something I never thought to see from you. So that makes two unexpected things.”

“Sanji.” Luffy said softly. “You sound so good when you’re begging.” A flush ran up Sanji’s neck at his words so he continued. “I just want to fuck you over and over until you beg, squirm and cry for me. Then you’ll cry and I’ll lick it up and do it all over again.” Sanji’s breathing turned to soft pants and it was difficult not to do anything but Luffy managed.

“I can’t help but wonder if you’ll want to stop there.” Sanji’s eyes had darkened as he listened to Luffy. “Will you stop at this or will you want to keep going? Dildo’s? vibrators? Vibrating eggs? Beads? I can’t help but wonder where you’ll go next.” Sanji was speaking slow and obvious attempt to regain control and act like Luffy had not shaken him up.

Cute but not necessary. They both knew the truth. Luffy rolled over and sat up. he could have continued with Sanji’s conversation but he wanted to stop the game Sanji had started to play. He leaned until they were face to face. The blue eyes he loved, the golden hair he spent many days and nights touching.

 All of it was his. He had to lean forward on his fingers to stop himself from touching. Had to rock his body as he watched Sanji. He watched the conflict in Sanji’s develop. Watched the need and want development before he saw what he was waiting for. The soft plead in blue eyes. He leaned forward towards Sanji and stopped.

Sanji picked up where he left off, their lips a soft brush together. chaste and simple. It fed nothing, satisfied nothing. The tiniest sip of water in the desert but that did not matter.

“Once we go together. Once we discover this together does it really matter where we go?” Luffy whispered against Sanji’s lips. “Aren’t we pirates?” Sanji smiled in answer and Luffy kissed him for it.

X

Sanji’s cock was leaking so much. He kept squirming in Luffy’s grasp. He kept gasping and moaning. It was all Luffy could hear as his tongue ran up and down Sanji’s length. Sanji could not come not with the object inserted into his cock.

He had squirmed and cried out when they had inserted it. Luffy had felt his hands trembling and he had been transfixed on Sanji the entire time. Transfixed on Sanji’s cock and how it felt and looked.

Sanji couldn’t come but Luffy was driving him to the edge of something. He was too sensitive to be touched on the inside. He had sobbed for Luffy to stop fingering him. Begged him not lick him anymore than he had. So Luffy had returned to Sanji’s red cock that leaked and leaked.

It was beautiful. Just looking at it fulfilled something inside him. It turned him on, he was already turned on but seeing Sanji reduced to this did something deep inside of him.

He was more than touched by this it calmed something inside of him. His hand tightened around Sanji’s slickened cock as he swallowed and swallowed. Watched Sanji throw his head back as his cock twitched in Luffy’s throat. Enjoyed the way Sanji trembled and cried out for him.

This part of Sanji was what he had been craving. Making Sanji wait and beg. This was what he had been craving and heading towards all along. Sanji cried so sweetly for him. Luffy’s free hand wrapped around his own cock. He jerked himself off slowly as he watched his cook respond to him.

He would not be able to fuck Sanji right away. It would have been delicious to try. Watch the oversensitive Sanji scream hoarsely and cum for Luffy. Watch him as Luffy came for him. Sanji was too sore for that now so Luffy would have to settle for cumming on Sanji. That would be satisfactory enough.

He released Sanji with a few licks. Watched the red cock bob and sway. Laughed at the way Sanji sobbed while his cock leaked the clear precum. He kissed his way up Sanji’s body. Straddled him as he made his way up. both his hands went to Sanji’s length as he kissed his way up.

Sanji kissed him so hungrily and desperately when Luffy’s lips met his. He kissed his cook back just as hungrily as his fingers touched and played with the head of Sanji’s cock.

Luffy devoured Sanji in a kiss when he felt his cook’s hands on his cock. He wanted to break off the kiss and nip at Sanji’s chin and throat but instead he kissed him hungrily as his fingers began to relieve Sanji of the sound and Sanji’s hands jerked him towards orgasm.

The moment Luffy tossed the sound away Sanji stiffened and gasped into his kiss. His warm cum flowed over Luffy’s hands as Sanji gasped weakly. Luffy watched Sanji’s eyes as he slid into ecstasy. He groaned into Sanji’s mouth as he came in Sanji’s hands and across the man’s stomach. Whether it was Sanji’s face or his hands that sent him over the edge did not matter. It was all Sanji in the end.


End file.
